


Operation

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [29]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Crossover, F/F, Friendship, GxK, Humour, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs, Lie to NCIS, Light Angst, UST, foursomeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Abby, Kate and Gillian spend some quality time being very silly, and Abby tries to figure out some subtext.Crib notes for the fandom blind included!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kate lives!AU. Post LTM canon, playing fast and loose with NCIS canon as it suits me, in a 'verse where Kate is still alive and working for NCIS.
> 
> NCIS folks: Gill and Cal are experts in lie detection, using facial expression (reading emotion), vocal stress analysis and other expertise. The Lightman Group helps various law enforcement agencies and other people when the truth is at stake.
> 
> LTM folks: Kate and Gibbs are federal agents who work for NCIS, investigating crimes affecting the US Navy or Marines. Kate is ex-Secret Service. Gibbs is a team leader and is reknowned for his gut instincts. Tony is a member of Gibbs' team who works with Kate and Gibbs. Abby is a forensic scientist at NCIS.

* * *

**_Operation_ **

* * *

 

"Damn!"

Gill's sort of hilarious when she gets frustrated. Kate's also a bad sport when she's losing, but that's no real surprise. For some reason Abby expected Gill to be more gracious about it. As it turns out, she's not, and it's very entertaining.

It's Abby's turn again, and she's queen of this game. Deft, quick as a bunny, she whips out the patient's wishbone and holds it aloft. "I win again!" She grins. "I love  _Operation_."

"Never would've guessed, Abs."

"Aww, you're just jealous because I beat you both three times now."

Kate pouts. "We should invite Ducky to play; he could give you a run for your money."

Abby grins. "See, you'd think so, but the only person who's ever bested me is DiNozzo. Ducky's a gent and insists on having a handicap. Tony loves winning too much. He bought the game for himself and practised for hours." She winks. "I still usually win, though."

Gill screws her face up comically. "I feel like I've been hustled in Vegas or something."

They all laugh, and since no one has made any other suggestions in the last sixty seconds, Abby shrugs and starts setting up the game again.  _Operation_ plus wine equals very silly, but it's also really fun.

It's a bit weird now Kate and Gibbs are dating. Not bad weird - in fact, Abby's been hoping for it ever since the stick of gum - just...  _weird_.

Having a fun evening, all girls together, is long overdue, but at times Abby has the sense she's somehow ended up as a third wheel. She's trying to ignore it, but it feels like there's stuff happening, stuff she's missing out on. She hates being out of the loop, and she's admittedly also just plain nosy. She doesn't regret the nosiness - nosiness is what ensured she found out about Kate and Gibbs almost as soon as it happened while everyone else is still in the dark - but it is frustrating to be the odd one out. (She's tried to pry the how and when of getting together with Gibbs out of Kate, but no joy. Not that it matters exactly, but Abby likes to know things, and how close-mouthed Kate is being only makes it more intriguing.)

There's a look between Kate and Gill, and yet again it's one Abby can't decipher. She's starting to think the weirdness with Kate has nothing at all to do with Gibbs and everything to do with Gillian. On the one hand it's reassuring - because when two people she loves finally start being happy, they had better plan on staying that way or Abby will have  _words_  - and on the other it's confusing. The two women are clearly close, like Abby-and-Kate close, which is about as close as two people can be without getting naked, it's not as if there's something bad going down, but still... tension. Inexplicable, but definite.

On the plus side, Gill's undeniably pretty cool; Abby's willing to share, and she's sure she'll figure out the missing pieces sooner or later. She's a scientist. Figuring stuff out? It's what she does best.

The moment passes, then it's Kate's turn. She concentrates so hard on keeping her hand steady, her tongue ends up sticking out the corner of her mouth. It's sort of adorable.

Kate's sheer determination to do well is very amusing, and Abby wouldn't put it past her to decide she'll also get a copy of the game and practice until she can put up a good fight. It's not something Kate would admit even under torture, but in some ways, she and Tony are surprisingly alike. Competitiveness is definitely one of those ways.

When she manages to get the rubber band in place without a peep from the patient, she whoops with joy, then goes a little pink. "Sorry, I never could get that one to work when I was a kid."

Gill slings an arm around her shoulders and squeezes. "You're allowed to have fun, Katie."

Abby's surprised to hear the nickname that Kate lets very few people use fall so naturally from Gill's lips, and bemused at how Kate goes a deeper shade of red and looks decidedly shy for some completely unfathomable reason. There's a moment as she presses the tweezers into Gill's free hand, a moment Abby can't interpret except that she is, again, suddenly surplus to requirements.

Gill smiles like... like Abby doesn't know what. She can't for the life of her pin down what's going on. Then Kate ducks her head and Gill lets her go, the tension dissipating so rapidly Abby is left wondering if she's actually imagining things. The curiosity is killing her.

She needs to think up an excuse to go back to the Lightman Group soon. She's only been a handful of times, but there's almost always someone hanging around, plus, well, science happening. Abby promised herself she'd learn as much as she could, and now with the Kate and Gill mystery, she has even more reason.

It's also fun. Working in law enforcement for so many years, Abby's used to most of her colleagues being guys, but sometimes she gets bored of the sausage-fest that is her life; it's refreshing to surround herself with women, especially smart, interesting women who share her passion for knowledge, her sense of humour, or both.

Sometimes Emily's there, with her never-ending supply of hilarious stories about Cal, there's usually a fair chance of signing with Sarah the grad student, and after seeing Ria in action, Abby is absolutely dying to take her somewhere to people-watch. Ria's perceptiveness is fascinating. And if Abby happens to pick up some tips on how to interpret the strange looks between Kate and Gillian in between times? Bonus!

Gill's frowning in concentration, and now it's Kate's turn to smile... fondly, that's the best way Abby can think of to describe it. They're obviously so very fond of one another, and even if it hurts a little she's no longer privy to all Kate's secrets like she used to be, Abby can't begrudge a friendship that's clearly good for them both. She loves Kate, and Kate clearly loves Gillian, and really, that's more than enough motivation for Abby to want to love Gillian too. Plus, Gill is undeniably very loveable. If Abby could just be sure there's nothing going on she needs to be concerned about, Gill would get her wholehearted seal of approval.

The buzzer goes off again; Gill makes a grumpy face and passes the tweezers. Abby decides she'll figure things out later, when she isn't busy beating the pants off two really terrible losers and having such a fun time doing it.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still organising this section of this verse, so stories may be posted out of chronological order.


End file.
